Ryuuzaki L. Lawliet
Silver L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito), known universally by the letter L''' (エル, Eru), Is a weird like man who is obseesed with fighting, Just like other fighters, He is a expert at what he does, Asked to the Sun guardian He accpeted Gladly.A very important fact is that he is a very passionate fighter, When you know me you'll see that i may be a bit...Hyped over fight..Also Silver has now swicthed over to the varia sun guardian. Character Outline {C '''Silver L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito) Is a male who wears irregular clothings of a male. Wearing a long sleeved picth black shirt with greyish black pants that sag a bit when they reach his ankles, Also his skin paleish and his face blank, his fingernails are a light shade of purple. A short roll of gauze rapped around his neck that covers a brutal scar on it, His hair a shiney and dark shade of all different colors, Unusual his personality changes when he goes into battle, You barely even know about his pale skin due to the fact of his hyped passion. The 13 Arcs Recovery Arc Silver stumbled apon this Vongola Familiga a month ago, Being incountered with his old freinds, His goal wasn't to join but his goal was to just take a loud off and chill for the time being, But afterwards he was asked into the join the Vongola familiga by one of the guardians Link.Joining this Familiga he became the sun guardian..But he does think that he could make a better Varia. Arcobaleno Seal Arc Silver watched most of the trials, taken by the Vongola guardians. He did take part in this trial with one of the arcobaleno of the sun,Reborn.Winning the fight easily.Everyone received the seals from the Arcobaleno. Milefiore Arc At the beginning of the Arc, Varia was given the job of killing a infiltrator sent by a unknown famiglia to kill the 13th boss. Jupiter and his captain, The cloud guardian, Anti, killed the women who was said to be the infiltrator, Piper Cervello. It was really a set up by Genkishi, so noone would suspect him. Reborn did research and found out that Genkishi was alive. Reborn told Varia and Vongola at the Reborn cafe that Genkishi was coming to attack. Genkishi did attack, but Kayla, the Cloud guardian of Vongola, assisted Jupiter in defeated Genkishi. Jupiter used his new technique, Sky Beam Homing, where he fires a very powerful blast from his X-guns, which follows the target. Genkishi was vaporised to nothing, just as he was about to go into hell mode. All that was left was his hell ring and his sea slugs animal box. Jupiter and Kayla had won the first battle in the Milefiore Arc. now is the Varia Sun Guardian '' Mare war Arc When information was told that Daisy and ToriKabuto was both found at Namimori, Jupiter,The Varia Sky Guardian, Now told Ryuuzaki And Cecil to go fight them and take they're ring, When they met up Ryuuzaki and Daisy were now engaged in battle, Easily Ryuuzaki Drained Daisy's life and he also cut off his blood flow preventing any awakenings,Afterwards he now had the mare sun ring and the box as well. Afterwards he had snapped his neck making sure he was dead, But the ring was a fake and he only has the box now, And Cecil succesfully taking torikabuto's ring and box, His ring was both fake, But Torikabuto came back, trying to kill him again, Daisy couldn't do so because he was dead, After Torikabuto trying to self destruct and destroy the cafe, the blast would have been absorbed by Cecil's Void flame that he shot, Cecil succesfully getting the real mare ring, But silver had failed.. Weapons and Abilities Silver is an excellent boxer who possesses great strength. His boxing training resulted in his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, and ability to take and give a huge amount of physical punishment. Even the Dying Will Bullet, which increases a person's strength by removing the body's limiters, has no effect on him since he always lives "To the extreme,But only when your passion soars". Techniques *'Maximum Cannon:By surviving a crutial life Ryuuzaki's potential was unlocked, enabling him to unleash a blow strong enough to destroy buildings. *'Maximum Ingram:'While using a familiar footwork the number of blows dealt with a regular Maximum Cannon are multiplied. *'Maximum Combination:'A high speed range of punches using both arms. While it is not as strong as other attacks, it is almost impossible to dodge. *'''Sunshine Uppercut: It uses the damage previously taken and fires it in a blast of sun flames. The more damage taken before it is used, the more damage it deals. Once release, it takes the form of a burning sun, with solar flares coming out of it, and then it shoots in a direct blast that destroys anything it touches. *'Sunshine uppercut:' A powerful uppercut that can be powered up when more damage is taken prior to usage. Similar to Sunshine Counter, it creates the sun like figure and releases the blast, this time, raising instead Equipment *'Vongola Sun Ring:' Won during the Sun Ring Battle. As part of the Tri-Ni-Set it is classed as S-rank. Ryuuzaki is capable of releasing Sun Dying Will Flames from his Ring and use its Activation ability to speed up the natural healing process. Even though the Sun Flame is traditionally used for healing Ryuuzaki has been shown to release them in massive amounts that overpower enemies. The Vongola Rings were later granted their true forms by the Vongola Primo; however,they were later broken by the Simon Famiglia. *'Hakaiteki ( Vongola Box W eapon ):' Ryuuzaki's Box Weapon is a battle-scarred Hakaiteki, that can release Sereno Gloves and Dying Will Flame Boots. When updated to his Vongola Box Form,Bengal Tiger gained a pair of Claw Coming out of His mouth, has his own Battle claws and is capable of flight. When released from the Ryuuzaki's Sun Bangle,Hakaiteki gained armor that covered her whole body but no longer needed the turrets to enter Cambio Forma.Whos ability would be to have the power to absorb and extert, Or , Fuse and combine, Such various living things like plants energy,life, And aura .Etc, Same applies for human beings and anything that walks, Another move that is similar to Hibari's Handcuffs to have the ability to change the sizes of plants and other living plants, He once used this power to strangle and cut off Daisy's blood flow. *Kangyruu: Ryohei's Box Weapon is a battle-scarred kangaroo, Kangyruu (漢我流 lit. "My Way Of Honor"), '' that can release Sereno Gloves and Dying Will Flame Boots. When updated to her Vongola Box Form, Kangaryu gained a pair of turrets on her back, has her own Boxing Gloves and is capable of flight. When released from the Ryohei's Sun Bangle, Kangyruu gained armor that covered her whole body but no longer needed the turrets to enter Cambio Forma. *Peacock of Serenity - In the Future, Lussuria uses this Box Weapon to speed up the natural healing cycle using the Sun's Activation. The feathers release the sun flames over a wide area and as such can heal several people at once. However, one drawback is that it causes considerable nail and hair growth due to the cells multiplying so rapidly. *Bangle of the sun version X.: Upgraded version of the Vongola Sun Ring combined with Garyuu's box ring. *'Knuckle's maximum break:' Ceetah merges with Ryuuzaki, to form the Weapon of the 1st Generation Vongola Sun Guardian, Knuckle, a pair of boxing gloves and head gear. In its Version X form it also includes a right shoulder armor, boots and tight armors. *Dying will boots: A device that allows Ryuuzaki to fly by blasting him off emitting Sun flames through the soles. Ryuuzaki is the only member of the Vongola Famiglia who uses them. *'Sun Trowel:''' A scalpel that heals others' wounds over time.